


I Set Fire To Our Bed

by geckoholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-hetexchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He trusts her now, and that's important. It's what made him run from Dean and straight into her arms tonight.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Set Fire To Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For arcesso. Based on the prompt "All roads lead to the same destination (it was always going to come to this)" and the lyrics of Kiss With A Fist. 
> 
> Beta'd by redbells. Thank you so much! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Kiss With A Fist" by Florence + The Machine.

Had she known that all it took to get under Sam Winchester's skin was the body of a pretty, clinically dead brunette and a switch in behavior from cocky to devoted, she'd have done it sooner. Between dead mother and dead almost-finance, she' d figured blonde was a good choice, but hey, what counts is the final score. She's still on schedule, even if it took a bit of a detour.

Still, she's been a little disappointed with Sam. Alleged Boy King, Lucifer's vessel-to-be, and he prefers a woman who defers to him? But Ruby understands it now: her first approach was to be Dean, to behave like Dean, to boss and yell and bully Sam into doing what she wanted him to do. And that was wrong - what he needed was the opposite of his brother. Someone to guide him, but in a subtle way. Careful, reassuring, laying the possibilities out in front of him and letting him choose.

Of course, part of her job is to ensure he makes the right choices.

***

He calls her, tells her with a voice somewhere between pissed off and trying not to cry what happened, and they arrange a meeting point. When she arrives, he's already waiting, and he looks horrible. In lieu of a greeting she cuts open her wrist right there in the car, lets him regain the strength he lost, before they take off to find themselves a place to stay for the night.

***

To this day, Ruby doesn't know what it was that made her special enough for Lilith to pick her. She's young, in the grand scheme of things, and was nothing but a little witch with a hunger for power when she was mortal. Surely, there's no shortage of those in hell.

One moment, she crawled through blood and bones like so many others, and the next she awoke back on earth. Lilith was with her, very calmly explaining to her what was expected of her and that failure wasn't an option, and with a touch of the first demon's hand Ruby was given back her human memories.

The mission was to prepare Sam for Lucifer and set him on the right track, to do whatever was necessary to get him ready and make the dominos fall as they were supposed to. Sex wasn't part of the plan; not her plan, at least. A possibility, sure, she's under no illusions as to why a female demon was picked for this important task, but it was never the route she wanted to take.

Then again, neither was growing fond of her charge.

Even so, she’s never found it in her to love Sam. She's pretty sure he knows that, but that's ok. He doesn't love her either, and she doesn't think that's due to a failure on her part; his love for his brother is too big, too all-consuming, to leave room for anyone else.

But he trusts her now, and that's important. It's what made him run from Dean and straight into her arms tonight.

***

Sam's on edge, alternates between pacing patterns into the carpet and sitting down the edge off the bed, flicking the TV on just to turn it off again two minutes later. Every so often, his eyes drift to the cell phone lying on the bedside table, rest there for a moment before he turns to look somewhere else abruptly, and Ruby figures she's got to provide some distraction.

It takes some persuasion to get Sam on board. He jerks his hand away when she sits down next to him and places hers atop it, tries to get away when she leans in to nibble at his earlobe. He grunts and pushes her away, grips her wrist hard when she lets her hand wander downwards, searching her gaze.

"No."

The way he says it allows no argument, and she stills. For few heartbeats, they stare at each other, motionless, as if gearing up for a fight.

And then suddenly, in one swift move, he pushes her down and flips her over on the bed. He pins her with his weight, and before she's caught on with what's happening she has a knife at her throat. It's not the one she gave him, it won't hurt her, but she's spent such a long time in this body that its survival instincts are bleeding into her, so she presses her head into the pillow to escape the blade.

"Sam– " she starts, voice small and hoarse and part of her is ashamed of that, but he cuts her off by kissing her, rough and demanding. And this is what she's been aiming for, so she goes along with the kiss, deepens it.

Unceremoniously, he shoves down her jeans and underwear, gets two fingers right into her after just a few token strokes through her cunt, adds a third merely half a minute later. She lets her legs fall wide, starts twisting on his fingers, fucking herself on them until she's stopped thinking about agendas and brothers and the devil and the world starts to blur at the edges.

He's not gentle, not by any means, but they've done this enough times for her to know that he's getting off on that pretty hard as well; not quite brutal, after all he's not the type for that, but going at it with more force than he'd ever use on a true human being. Her eyes are closed, but she can feel his gaze on her, hear his breathing go ragged as he searches for and finds the little bud deep inside of her that makes her vision go white.

Eventually, he withdraws his fingers, crawls far enough up the bed to kiss her once, hungry and messy. He smiles, something she feels more than she sees, and begins to make his way back down her body. On his way, he bites here, nibbles there, sucks bruises into the flesh on her belly and her hip. At the edge of the bed, he gets up briefly, just long enough to get rid of his pants and boxers, and lies down between the vee of her legs. Once settled, he pushes her legs apart further, holds her open hand while he licks and sucks and drives his tongue into her instead of his fingers, and places the other flat on her stomach to hold her down when she writhes.

She looses track of time, right there. Doesn't know how much time he spends eating her out, could be minutes, could be hours. She doesn't care.

As soon as he'd had enough, he stops and repositions himself to go and steal another kiss, and it's her turn to flip them. She straddles him, hands on his chest for support when she positions herself so she can ride him, hears him suck in a breath when his cock enters her and she slowly starts to move.

There may be classier ways to manipulate someone than spreading your legs for it, but getting Sam's mind off his brother and getting off herself in the process? Seems like a double victory to her.

  
***

Ruby watches him sleep, after. Reaches out to smooth the hair out of his face, touch his cheek, and smiles a little.

It's the last time, and she knows that. She's got no idea what's will happen to Sam after Lucifer is done with him, if he'll ever be done, but she knows she won't be around to see it.

She played her part, and in the end, she played it well.


End file.
